A Night to Remember
by Arristo
Summary: A pretty saucy fic involving the Professor and his assistant. Definite Lemmy here, with tiny crumbs of LayClaire. Cover is, once again, by Zillabean! Rated T, may contain some hints of M, so you've been warned. Two shot!
1. Something Unexpected

Hello!

This is for Zillabean's contest for a copy of The Azran Legacy! Check her out on deviantArt! She has THE best Layton drawings, especially for you Lemmy fans :D

Plus, I'm sorta new to writing something saucy like this but I did THE best I could, so go easy on me..?

And I said once, but I'll say it again, the cover is also Zillabean's drawing, 'Not so conservative'. I do NOT own it!

* * *

It was a long day for Hershel Layton. The day went by with many lectures to numerous students, just like any other day. However this particular one had to do with exams, so after many hours of grading, and somehow he wasn't all that finished but he decided to put it off for today, the Professor was driving from his office and wanted peace and a cup of tea when he entered his home. Luckily the exams weren't supposed to be finished until this Saturday, and today was Thursday.

The Professor sighed and decided to roll down the window for a breath of fresh air. So he did and sighed as the rushing air hit his face, holding his hat so it wouldn't fly off.

A photo quickly fluttered about in the car and Layton quickly rolled up the window and caught the flying paper. Taking a quick glance, it showed that it was his assistant Emmy Altava with Luke, both smiling.

Emmy...

He blushed slightly.

She was a very good assistant. To him, it was a proud honor to work with her. She was out-going, a nice photographer, brave, smart, and obviously a very good fighter. Even she had a good singing voice, however she didn't know that he had heard her before. He had heard her sing a little tune while they were on a lunch break. However, recently he began to feel... Well, feelings, for her... However his mind was still locked on someone else...

Shaking his head he focused back onto the road.

Not too long later did he arrive at his front door to his home. When he entered the first thing he had in mind was to make tea.

So it was a great surprise to find Emmy in his kitchen, brewing some Belle Classic in a kettle on his stove.

"Emmy? ...This is certainly a surprise." he said as he set down his trunk by the doorway. Emmy looked up in slight shock and smiled. "Oh hello Professor! I know that today would be very hard for you, so I thought I might brew up some tea!"

"Tea." Layton smiled. "That's very kind of you Emmy, thank you. And, might I ask how you got in exactly..?"

"You gave me a spare key remember? In case you accidentally forgotten something at your office or such."

"Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten?"

Emmy smiled and turned up the heat on the stove to boil the tea. She turned back to see him yawn a little and his eyes drooped heavily.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you Emmy. It has been a long day, so I must admit that I am a bit tired." He stifled a yawn. Emmy nodded and stared at him before quickly looking away, turning red. Luckily for her, he didn't notice. Then, she remembered something.

"Oh, Professor, I forgot to give you this." Emmy reached into her bag that sat in a chair and pulled out an envelope and two folded up sheets of paper. "Two students' late work and a letter from Dean Delmona. I think it's another puzzle."

"Thank you Emmy. I'll make sure to get on these right away." said Layton as he took the papers from her, secretly frowning at the student's late work, but lightened up as he saw Dean Delmona's letter with a puzzle. He began to walk to his room. Emmy frowned a little bit. She already knew he was exhausted, and needed a break so she followed. Maybe, she could join in too...

"Oh, but Professor, I thought you might want to... well..."

But Layton didn't seem to hear as he opened the letter and scanned the letter. His eyes drooped a little. And even though he didn't speak, Emmy read his lips that mouthed, 'a puzzle'.

"Excuse me Emmy, but I must write a reply. You can call me when the tea is ready." said Layton and he proceeded to his room, still staring at the letter.

Emmy noticed him trudge a bit to his room rather than regularly walking. She sighed with a small smile. He worked so hard, beyond certain limits. Sometimes she would even find the poor Professor fast asleep on his desk in his office. She was surprised that today wasn't one of those days.

However her mind snapped as she heard the kettle hiss with it's high-pitched scream and raced to the kitchen and lifted it off the stove, pouring into the teapot. Sometime later there were two cups with Belle Classic sitting in them. Emmy picked up one of them and sipped from it. Not too long afterwards did she finish, and respectfully washed her cup and placed it away.

"Professor!" called Emmy. "Would you like any milk or sugar in your tea?"

No response.

"Professor?"

Nope.

"Hmm..." Emmy poured some tea into his cup, which was still piping hot, grabbed it and walked away from the kitchen and towards his room.

She came in, carrying the cup and saw Layton slowly on the brink of sleep, slumping over his desk with a pencil loosely in his hand and a letter underneath him that had only three lines, the letter from the Dean open and containing a puzzle next to it. His eyes were struggling to stay open, but they were fluttering shut. He seemed to not take any notice of Emmy in the room. A small yawn emitted from his mouth and his head fell forward slowly, meeting with the desk. His hand hung down and his grip loosened, thus losing the pencil. Emmy had to set down the teacup before covering her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh. When he started to snore lightly that just made it harder. But a few seconds later she regained her poise and sighed. _He looks so cute when he was asleep..._ thought Emmy as she walked to him and slowly stroked his cheek. Layton's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before settling down.

Emmy gently grasped his shoulder and shook it. Professor's eyes slowly began to open, but he moaned and closed them again. "Professor, wake up!" Emmy whispered in his ear. His eyes snapped open and he jerked upwards, startling Emmy a bit, sitting up straight. His hat was now crooked, revealing a chunk of his hair. He saw the hand on his shoulder and followed it up to see Emmy, trying to stifle a laugh. A shade of pink fell into his cheeks and he stuttered, "Erm, t-thanks for w-waking me Emmy." He fixed his hat saw the teacup and smiled, in Emmy replied with a smile and handed it to him. "You didn't answer," Emmy stifled a giggle, which failed much to Layton's embarrassment. "When I asked you if you wanted any milk or sugar so I just brought it plain." "That's alright Emmy," said Layton, sipping it and shivered as the warm liquid poured down his throat.

Emmy rubbed her arm nervously. Would she finally confess? She took a deep breath...

"Professor?"

Layton looked up. "Yes Emmy?"

"I, um... I need to say something." She looked away for a moment. _Come on Emmy! It's not that hard!_

Curious, Layton set down his cup and faced her. She looked a bit nervous and... red. "Maybe you would like to sit down?" he asked. Emmy nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to her. And the Professor did so.

"Professor," she began. "...Over the time that I've worked with you, it has been the best. We've traveled to lots of places that I'd never thought to see."

"It has been, hasn't it?" he replied with a smile. "Yes," Emmy grinned but ten it faded. "And... more recently, I've felt something strange..."

Now it was his turn to drop his smile. "Oh? And how?" "Well," she turned away for a moment before looking back at him. "I can't describe it, but, it always happens when I'm with you..."

Layton was taken aback. Was she saying...?

"I like, no, I love... you Hershel."

"Emmy..." said he. His hand fell on top of hers. She saw this and blushed.

Their faces leaned in close.

And closer.

Closer...

Layton was mesmerized by Emmy's eyes. Deep and brown, kind of just like...

No.

He stopped and his eyes widened as something entered his mind that he did not want to enter.

He wouldn't mention her, not now.

Emmy saw his eyes lower and a pained expression fell on his face. Her smile faltered and she whispered, "Professor? What's wrong?"

"O-Oh! Nothing, nothing Emmy, just..." he slowly pulled away from her grasp, though she still held onto him, and turned away from her as his eyes stung with tears revealing themselves. "...Deep in thought, I suppose." He saw on the desk by the door a photo of him and Claire in college, hugging each other with warm smiles. This struck him deeply and against his will a few tears leaked from their prison and ran to freedom. His shoulders shook a little as he lowered his head, trying to fight it back in order not to make a scene in front of Emmy.

Emmy, seeing his face, followed his gaze and saw the photo. Her own face softened, her mind seeming to get the idea of what he was thinking, but she decided to not bring up the subject. She placed her hand against his cheek. "No tears Professor." she wiped one away with her thumb before going in for a kiss. His eyes widened as he felt it, oh, it felt like sparks were flying off everywhere. His eyes closed as his mind got rid Claire and the tears disappeared. Suddenly he felt himself being lowered and opened them to see Emmy on top of him. "Wha-?" he managed to let out.

"Shh." Emmy gently covered his mouth, earning a bit of a muffled sound. "Just relax." She removed her hand and gently pressed her lips against hers as he was about to protest and pulled him in for a hug. Slowly she let her tongue enter his mouth, earning a small moan. Layton closed his eyes again and lust numbed some of his mind. He wrapped his arms around her.

Then, a hand slid down his chest.

He jumped and felt Emmy's hand pull away. "Erm..." Layton gulped, turning pink. She sighed.

"Professor, I understand if it's too sudden, so if don't want to..." said Emmy. Layton saw a bit of sadness in her eyes and knew that it wasn't a really good choice to quickly tell her no. But, it was all too sudden! What could he do?

Well, let's see...

He could tell her to stop, saying that it _was_ a bit much, which would most likely result in hurting her feelings greatly. Or, he could just go with it. But it was all sudden, and far too long since he had done this, since...

Claire...

What about her though? She was gone, never to come back.

But she was still here right? In his heart... Yes she was.

But, that was the past.

Maybe... it was time to let it go.

So he gave in.

He shook his head and sat up, pressed his forehead against hers and replied, "A true gentleman never refuses the request of a beautiful lady."

Emmy gasped slightly, eyes widening in shock and her cheeks making a shade of pink. Layton smiled and slid an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. Emmy blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands sliding down her waist and legs, then nothing, then his hands fell to her yellow coat. She jumped back a little, startling Layton as well, but then smiled. Emmy removed her belt and was going to remove his coat as well but Layton gently pushed her hands away.

"Ladies first." said Layton.

"But of course." Emmy teased and turned around. She felt her yellow coat sliding off her and when it was gone she turned around and he went straight for her pink bow tie. It took him a few moments but Emmy guided him and soon it came off as well as half of her button-up shirt. But she stopped him, "Uh uh uh, you have to lose some too." she poked him and the first thing she went for was his hat, revealing his soft, messy brown hair, placing it on the dresser next to the bed. Then came his coat as well as both of their shoes and socks. They paused on their clothing for a few more kisses before she began to unbutton his shirt from the bottom.

Slowly she caressed his well sculpted torso, (most likely) due to all of his adventuring and fencing and whatnot. Her hand came up more as button by button she unlocked. Soon, the whole thing was gone. Layton soon began to finish off with removing her white shirt, but stopped for a moment as he caught a sight of her bra.

"Emmy..." Layton turned red. Emmy smiled, "It's alright, go on." And he was much obliged to do so, tossing the white shirt away. However just as one of the straps began to fall...

**RIIIIIINNNG!**

Both of them jumped at the sound of the telephone ringing. Emmy frowned a little and slid off the bed. "I'll get it." And swiftly she went away from the room, pulling up her bra strap. She reached the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh, hello, is Hershel Layton there?" a male voice responded. It took a while to realize that it was Luke's father, Clark Triton.

"Yes, but he's... busy at the moment. I'm his assistant Emmy Altava."

"Ah, very well then. Can you tell him that we'll be dropping off Luke for the night? His mother and I are going out and he'll need somewhere to stay. I understand that it's late notice but, I would've written a letter myself to him if I had arranged this earlier."

"Of course." Emmy silently smiled at the thought of seeing 'Apprentice Number Two'. "I'll be sure to tell him. I'm sure he'll agree to let him stay."

"Thank you Miss Altava."

"You're welcome. Good-bye." Emmy hung up the phone and proceeded to go back to the room, but then stopped and a thought came up in her mind. She smiled and ran to the kitchen, scooped up her bag and ran to the restroom.

Emmy came into the restroom and closed the door, locking it and pulling out a box from the bag. It was a red box with a black ribbon tied around it to keep it shut.

_Somehow today feels just right to wear it_ she thought as she removed the ribbon.

She had been saving this for a special occasion. (A/N: A special occasion eh..?) She opened the box and tossed away the lid. And...

* * *

Sorry! I gotta leave you at a cliffie here haha x) But more will come!

P.S. If anyone can find a little hidden reference in here, you win a huge cookie! xD

R&R please!

~Arristo~


	2. Loving You Now and Forever

What she pulled out was lingerie.

Yellow and lacy at the top, and there was no back until it reached her waist. It was pale at the top but as you looked down you would find the color to become more darker yet lively. It was thin and light and the dressy part only fell to a quarter of her thighs. She smiled and changed out of her clothes, or at least what was left of them that is, and into it, fixing the wrinkles before coming out and re-entering the Professor's room.

"E-Emmy! Oh my..." Layton blinked several times before shoving a pillow in his face in an attempt to hide his tomato-red cheeks. Emmy giggled, "What's wrong Professor? Is something wrong?" She gave a small twirl, the fabric flying up as she did, revealing her yellow and white polkadot panties. " Don't you like it?"

"I-I, erm..." Layton peeked from the pillow, catching a glimpse of her scantily dressed body (Plus not trying to stare, for it was not polite to do that) before looking back away. He just couldn't even find any words to say.

He heard footsteps and the pillow was removed from him with force that threw him off guard and had no time to snatch it back. Layton gulped a little and looked up to stare into Emmy's eyes... Beautiful, round, brown eyes... "Emmy..." he whispered. Emmy didn't hear and slid her hand up towards his chest. Layton shivered a bit, feeling her cold hand touch his bare skin. But he let it pass. "So, who was on the phone?" asked Layton.

"Oh, it was Clark. He's dropping off Luke for the night." Emmy traced her finger across his cheek. "Oh? Is that so?" said Layton, somehow unaware of the possible cons that would happen if Luke came here and saw the events happening at this moment. "Mhm..." mumbled Emmy. And she pulled him into yet another passionate kiss. Emmy's tongue once again entered Layton's mouth, and connected with his own. "Oh..." Emmy gasped, grasping tightly to him. Layton, lost in pure bliss, rubbed her bare back. Her skin was quite soft and delicate. She smelled like lavender and vanilla.

It felt like ages, but merely a few minutes later they pulled back, catching their breaths.

"Emmy?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a puzzle for you. Actually, two. Would you like to hear them?"

Emmy rolled her eyes playfully but smiled, "Sure. Tell me."

He then recited, "I am just two and two. I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful, a duty, a fault. I am often sold dear, good for nothing when bought; An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure when taken by force. What am I?"

Emmy thought carefully, but somehow couldn't really think of any answers. "Um, I'm not sure. What's the other one?"

"My first is foremost legally, my second circles outwardly, my third leads all in victory, my fourth twice ends a nominee, my whole is this gate's only key. What am I?"

"Umm..."

He laughed softly. "Would you like a hint?"

"Yes, but I don't have to give up any of my hint coins do I?" Emmy frowned. He laughed again. "Oh no of course not! Here..." And he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away. "That's goes for my first puzzle."

A few seconds later Emmy smiled. "A kiss."

"That's right," said Layton. "And the other one?"

"...I don't know."

He grinned and pulled her into a hug before whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Emmy blushed. "I love you too Hershel. And love is the answer to that second puzzle."

"Well done." Layton smiled. They closed their eyes and once again fell into a blissful kiss. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, while the other skimmed down her waist to her bosom, stopping for a few moments, to down her leg, then it went in the opposite direction. Slowly their positions changed from being side to side to Layton being on top of Emmy.

A strap to her lingerie began to slip.

His zipper to his pants was starting to lower.

**Knock** **knock knock!**

The duo jumped again, but this time they both knew what it was. Layton didn't even say a word before Emmy fixed her lingerie and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself to cover herself.

Emmy quickly wrapped more of the blanket around her before opening the door. Luke stood there, dressed in his blue pajamas, slippers and holding his teddy bear in one hand and his suitcase in the other. His blue cap was a bit askew. "Hello Apprentice Number Two." Emmy greeted.

Luke frowned but yawned, seeming to be too tired to retort, so he simply waved back. "Tired? Well come in, let's get you settled." She led him inside. "Where's the Professah?" asked Luke, trying to drag his suitcase without dropping his precious bear. Emmy thought for a moment as she took the case from his hands and started to walk to their destination. She then said, "He's asleep, so we mustn't wake him okay?" Luke nodded and Emmy led him to the room where Luke would sleep. She set his suitcase by the edge of the bed, pulled the curtains open on the window to let the moonlight in and Luke simply climbed in bed, pulling up the covers, forgetting about his hat. "All set?" asked Emmy. Luke nodded, but as Emmy was going to walk away he asked, "How come you have that blanket on? Don't you have pajamas to keep you warm?"

"Oh I'm... just a little cold, that's all. My pajamas are just a t-shirt and shorts." replied Emmy, half-lying. Luke nodded in understanding before setting his head on the pillow and within seconds, he was already asleep, clutching his bear closely. Emmy shook her head with a grin before closing the door gently.

Layton waited patiently as he heard multiple footsteps before Emmy came back in, tossing the blanket away and slipping back into the bed with him. "I've got him settled in his room now. There shouldn't be any more interruptions now." She tapped the tip of his nose. Layton nodded, then asked, "Don't you think he'll hear us?"

"Don't worry about him Professor. He's already out like a light." Emmy cooed before wrapping her arms around him. "Now, where were we?"

"Hmm... I remember." said Layton with a smile, closing his eyes and pulling in Emmy for another tender kiss, slowly lowering her straps to her lingerie while she unzipped his fly.

Off came his pants and slowly his trousers too as her lingerie's straps fell off her shoulders completely...

* * *

Sunshine poured through the window as the Professor awoke. He shifted a little and stretched before rubbing his eyes. He glanced sleepily at the clock on the nearby wall, which read **8:45 AM.**

It took seconds before he realized that he was late for class. _Very _late.

...And also the fact that he was stark naked.

But that passed when wrapped a blanket around himself.

_Oh dear! I have to get ready fast! _His mind shouted_. And Emmy, she might be late too! Dean Delmona won't like-_

Wait.

Something else came to his mind. His mind finally remembered the events last night. He smiled little and felt his cheeks become warm. Oh, it was... a very wonderful night.

Speaking of which... he thought and looked in the spot next to him and found it empty.

Emmy wasn't there.

Layton swallowed. Where was she?

Had she left? Was it all a mistake?

But his question was answered when his nose picked up a warm smell. It took him a bit before he was able to recognize the smell of eggs and bacon.

So he dressed himself, which of course, included his trousers and orange pajamas and walked towards the kitchen. There he found Emmy, hair in a messy ponytail and dressed in a gray t-shirt with some comfortable shorts, cooking something in a pan next to a boiling tea-kettle. Luke, with his teddy bear in his lap, was already seated and munching on toast with a half-full glass of milk. He looked up and smiled. "Moming Probessah." He mumbled with a mouth full of toast. Layton smiled back, "Now Luke, you know that a true gentleman never talks with his mouth full." Emmy turned to him and smiled warmly.

Luke mumbled a sheepish apology before swallowing and wiping some crumbs off his mouth. Emmy picked up the kettle and settled it into a teapot. She served Luke another slice of toast and brought out two teacups, handing one to the Professor

"Sleep well Professor?" she asked, and secretly gave him a wink before pouring him some tea.

Layton blushed and nodded. Thankfully Luke was too busy eating more toast for him to notice. "Yes, I did indeed Emmy, thank you." he sipped some tea. It was Earl Gray this time. "This is very nice of you Emmy."

"Yeah! It's very delicious!" said Luke, smiling with much content. Emmy said, "Thanks!" and proceeded to flip an over-easy egg that was for Luke when...

"Oh my! I completely forgot!"

Emmy shrieked and the egg went flying into the air, Luke jumped and watched egg rise into the air and fall right onto the plate in front of him. "Whoa!" he gasped. Emmy blinked and smiled. "Psh, I meant to do that."

They saw the Professor glance at the clock, now reading **8:51 AM. **Emmy quickly knew what he was thinking.

Layton quickly got up, startling the two more but Emmy quickly held his arm and stopped him.

"Professor wait! You don't have to go!"

"What do you mean? Today's Friday and I have classes to teach!"

"Dean Delmona just sent us and the other teachers a letter that said she has gave the school a day off because of exams and make-ups, and she got sick, so you don't have to get them done until Sunday!" said Emmy, holding out an opened envelope. Layton blinked before taking it from Emmy's hands and scanning the letter, giving a relieved smile when he was finished. "So does that mean Professah doesn't have to go to teach today?" Luke gasped. "That's right my boy." said Layton. "Yay!" Luke cheered. "Can we go the park later, please?" He put on his puppy eyes. Layton sighed and smiled, "Oh well, seeing that I don't have to do anything today, sure. What do you think Emmy?"

"Well, I don't suppose why not! But a little after breakfast okay?"

Luke nodded happily, before drinking more of his milk, giving him a moustache. Emmy chuckled, "Look Professor, Luke's grown a moustache already!"

Layton, deciding to play along, replied, "My word Emmy, you're right! Luke's all grown up now."

Emmy giggled, "Apprentice Number Two's growing old!

"I'm NOT old! And I'm Apprentice Number One!"

"Keep thinking that shrimpy."

Luke frowned and drank more of his milk. Emmy covered her mouth before quickly flipping some more eggs, and sometime later, the trio ate their lovely breakfast.

Sometime later the trio left to the park and as Layton and Emmy watched Luke play with other kids and animals, their fingers brushed together and their hands intertwined, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Done! I had fun writing this hee hee :D The puzzles, I couldn't resist xD

R&R! Bye for now!

~Arristo~


End file.
